


Repairs

by Persiflage



Series: AoS Alternate Endings [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Coulson Loves Bossy Women, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye Bossing Coulson Around is a Thing, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson catches Skye checking out his ass and makes her face the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts).



> This fic basically starts at the point in the episode where Skye's been commiserating with Coulson over his busted watch - as Coulson walks away, Skye's totally checking out his ass.

As Coulson walks away from Skye, she can't help watching him, well staring, really: it's not her fault, it's 'cos he's fit and moves well, and he's got a really nice ass (she's allowed to think that, she feels, even if she can't say it aloud).

"I can feel you staring," he tells her, and she bites back laughter, flushing slightly at being caught out.

"Busted," she mutters.

"So busted," he tells her, and smirks at her as he looks back at her over his shoulder. He raises an eyebrow and she grins.

"Not _my_ fault you look so fine in those suits," she tells him.

To her surprise he actually chuckles at that, which makes her grin even more.

"Come on," he says, half turning towards her. "Dinner time, and then we'll see who we can wangle into playing a game with us."

Her eyebrows go up as she hurries to join him, but before she can say a word he slings an arm over her shoulders.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do to AC?" she teases.

He smirks. "I'm AC," he tells her.

"Yeah?" She slides out from under his arm and moves in front of him, checking him out slowly and methodically; she can't help noticing that his suit pants don't hide everything, and she licks her lips reflexively. To her surprise he flushes, and she suddenly wonders if it's her close scrutiny, or that she's making no attempt to hide the fact that she definitely likes what she sees.

"Skye," he says, or more sort of moans, to tell the truth.

She feels a flush of heat throughout her body, but especially between her legs at the sound. "Yeah, AC?" She's trying to sound cool, casual even, but she's not sure she's managing it because she's so turned on right now.

"My office. Now," he says through gritted teeth. He gestures for her to precede him, and she does, but she can't help glancing back and she sees him very obviously adjusting himself, and she flushes again, feeling an ache between her legs that makes her clench her inner muscles.

_Oh god,_ she thinks, _is this going where I think it's going? 'cause if it's not, I'm definitely gonna need some 'me' time, and not in the SUV._

They manage to make it to Coulson's office without being spotted by anyone: FitzSimmons are in the lab, trying to clear up the mess; May is on stick; and Ward's in the galley making another sandwich.

As they reach Coulson's office he puts his hand in the small of her back, and Skye feels warmth spreading out from his hand and she realises she's growing wet.

He urges her inside, then turns to close and lock his door, and Skye's grateful that Fitz has already fixed the door.

"Skye?" Coulson's voice is low and raspy, and she feels more heat and moisture pooling between her thighs. 

"Yeah?" She can barely articulate the word, and her eyes are fixed on his mouth, and she's only aware that she's licked her lips again when he groans.

"Oh god." He stands staring at her, breathing raggedly, then says carefully. "I want you very badly, but if you're not comfortable with that, you need to leave right now."

She chuckles. "It's okay, AC," she tells him. "I'm dying to fuck you too."

His eyes go wide, then he gestures towards his room. "Bed. Now." His tone is clipped, but she doesn't care – the fact that he wants her so badly that he can barely speak? That's a huge turn on. Especially since this is Agent Coulson, who is the epitome of cool, but currently appears to be coming unravelled, and all because of her.

She smirks at him, then turns and saunters through to his room, hips swaying provocatively. She wishes she'd put on a dress, but the moan he utters from behind her tells her that he is appreciating what he sees despite the jeans she wears.

When she reaches his bed she turns around and as he steps close, she grabs his tie and reels him in, and kisses him. He meets her mouth eagerly with his own, their teeth and noses bumping in their haste, then Coulson clasps her face in his hands and they find the right angle, and the right rhythm, and she discovers he's every bit as good at kissing as she's always assumed.

While he's holding her face, she makes a start on undressing him, getting rid of his tie, and getting his shirt unbuttoned before they have to pause to catch their breath, and when they do, Skye can't resist dropping her hand and sliding her palm down the length of his very hard, and not at all small, cock.

"Coulson," she calls when he groans and slides one hand around her neck to tangle in her hair before he begins kissing her with more vigour. 

She unfastens his belt and his pants, then shoves them and his boxers down while he bites on her bottom lip, then sucks it into his mouth.

"Fuck!" The word is a sharp exhalation against her cheek as she wraps her hand around the silky solid flesh of his prick.

"AC, please," she begs. "I need you inside me."

"Yes," he says, and pulls away from her to tug her shirt out of her jeans. As he strips her, his hands are sure and quick, but also gentle, and she appreciates the way he touches her – it feels like he's taking great care with her, despite the fact he's so aroused.

Once she's naked, he lifts her onto the bed, then disposes of the rest of his own clothing, aside from the t-shirt he was wearing under his shirt. Then he opens the drawer beside his bed and takes out a box of condoms, and Skye swallows hard. This man thinks of everything (she's protected anyway, but she appreciates the gesture).

"Can I?" she asks, gesturing at the condoms.

One eyebrow twitches up, but he passes over a little foil packet, and she rips it open, then rolls the condom down his cock, while sucking on his bottom lip.

He groans, then grabs her upper arms and pushes her down onto the bed. He slips a finger inside her, then smirks at her when he discovers how wet she is already.

"C'mon Phil," she mutters, feeling oddly naughtier for calling him by his first name than for being naked with him in his bed.

"Patience," he chides humorously.

She snorts. "Got none, not now," she tells him, caring nothing for grammar, or indeed anything else, except him getting his cock inside her _right now_.

To her relief he takes the hint, and moves his body over hers. "This will probably be over pretty fast," he warns her. "I haven't done this since – well, before I died."

She is kinda surprised by that admission, and finds it unbearably touching that she's his first since he died. "Phil, I'm about five seconds away from coming, so just fuck me already."

"Bossy little madam," he says, but he smirks as he says it, and she gets the feeling he rather likes her being bossy. He obeys her, however, insofar as he leans in and slides his cock into her slick heat, and Skye groans as he stretches and fills her. It's not that long since she and Miles fucked, so she's in a position to notice the differences between her ex and AC, and they're all in Coulson's favour. Being with a man who's older and rather more experienced is definitely a plus, she thinks; Coulson's a thoughtful lover, which doesn't surprise her, given how thoughtful he is in general, but it's a nice contrast.

As he warned, it's over pretty fast, but Skye doesn't mind – now's not exactly the time for a long, leisurely fuck – someone might come looking for one or both of them at any moment, and she's pretty sure they're breaking one or more SHIELD protocols by doing this, so it wouldn't do to get caught _in flagrante_.

Coulson rolls off her and disposes of the condom, before pulling her close and snuggling her body against his. This does surprise Skye, because she hadn't expected it, but she enjoys snuggling as much as she does sex, so she slides her arms around him, and threads one leg between his.

"Okay?" he asks, brushing her sweat-dampened hair out of her eyes.

"Mmm." She hums an agreement, then kisses him, and he doesn't hesitate to respond just as eagerly.

"Next time we do this, I'm taking you out for dinner, and we'll get a hotel room and spend the whole night together. Maybe even a weekend if I can swing it."

Skye can't speak for a moment. She'd hoped this wasn't just a one-off, but she hadn't dared to hope for honest-to-God romance, even though she knows damn well Coulson's a romantic at heart.

She can feel a prickle of tears at the back of her eyes and she really hopes she's not going to blub. She clears her throat, then gives him a grin. "I'd really like that, Phil, but I hope you're not gonna make me wait too long to get in your pants again."

He chuckles. "I'll do my best," he promises. 

"Good." She kisses him quick and hard, then asks, "Shouldn't we go downstairs and show our faces soon?"

He sighs. "Yeah. Better shower first, though."

Skye smirks. "Together?" She waggles her eyebrows, and he groans, then rolls his eyes.

"Impossible woman."

"Yeah, yeah." She moves her body over his and presses her sex to his half-hard cock. "Admit it, Phil, you're quite happy at the prospect of showering with me." She knows she's right because she can see it in his eyes.

"Busted," he mutters, then smirks as she deliberately rubs her body against his. She's already eager for a second round.

"Shower," he says firmly.

"All right, all right, I'm going." She leans down for one final brief, but hard kiss, then climbs off him, and they move into his ensuite together.

It seems almost a shame to shower and wash off his scent, but she knows discretion's the better part of valour and all that.

She wonders when he'll be able to arrange an overnight somewhere, and if they'll manage to get an entire weekend together.

She hopes it's soon.


End file.
